Anything, Phineas
by moonshadow2012
Summary: I guess one of the reasons for my obsession, is that it's pretty much my fault. "You can do anything, Phineas." T for possible character death.
1. Part 1

**Okay so I've had this idea that Phineas had some kind of disease when he was born, and I got the iron lung thing from a great book – it doesn't have any people with super-human abilities though, and it's a bit old-fashioned, but it's still good – called 'All the Way Home' by…okay I forget who it's by. :y And if I don't get around to writing this into the story, Phineas' dad left because he couldn't handle having a kid that took up so much money by being in the hospital for years. Almost all of us agree that Phineas' dad was a butt, so I think I can get away with this. **

**Anyway, the point is I don't own anything here except the idea and my writing. (but I did steal Phineas' italisized line from the book. Without the 'Candace' in it…oh I guess that was a duh.)**

_They thought I was doing it for myself, for my own personal gain._

_They thought I was crazy with my obsessive desire to 'bust' my brothers._

_Funny, though._

_I didn't really need to bust Ferb, only Phineas._

_Though they were so connected it sometimes seemed like the same thing._

_I've never had that kind of connection with my little brother._

_I guess I should be glad Ferb was the one to give him what I couldn't._

_I just wish I could've._

_But I guess one of the biggest reasons behind my obsession, is that it's pretty much my fault._

_When he was born, he wasn't a healthy baby._

_He had to be in one of those machines called and iron lung because his body was so weak._

_He stayed in the hospital for a long time._

_Years, really._

_A very long time._

_He was five, and he already knew how to talk._

_Of course he did – it's Phineas, for crying out loud._

_He looked up at me from his lying-down position hooked up to the machine._

"_I'm never going to be able to breathe, Candace. I'm never getting out of here."_

"_You're really stupid."_

_I turned my nose up at the tiny boy below me._

"_You can do anything, Phineas."_

The red lights flashed, illuminating the white walls and the tall, glass, double doors. The siren was so loud it pierced my ears, drowning out all thought. My heart thudded wildly in my chest as we screamed to a stop.

"All right, everybody out." The paramedic who'd ridden in the back with us ushered us out behind the stretcher that held my little brother. We had to run to keep up with the paramedics pushing it through the doors and down one of the halls.

"Wait!" Isabella called after them as we pushed our way through the patients crowding up the lobby. I shoved people out of the way, making room for me and the four kids to run after the paramedics.

"Hey! You can't go in there without a visitor's badge!" someone in the general direction of the desk yelled.

"Try and stop them." Buford challenged, making himself an immovable wall between us and the security guard. "You guys go, I got this."

"Thanks, Buford." We chorused as we kept running. The stretcher was heading in the direction of the Intensive Care Unit. We had to reach him before they got him into a room and flooded it with nurses and weird equipment.

"What happened, anyway?" I demanded, turning my furious gaze on my younger step-brother. Ferb looked sick.

"W-we were planning something and he-he started coughing, and…he couldn't stop…and he collapsed…and I didn't know what to do…" The boy fell silent, looking exhausted from that much talking.

"Ferb took charge and told me to call the police while he and the boys got Phineas comfortable." Isabella took over. "What's going on? Is he going to be okay, Candace?"

"I…I don't know." I murmured. "Did you tell mom and dad?"

"Buford and I called them." Baljeat told me.

We ran through the double doors that marked the beginning of ICU, wasting time looking around desperately, trying to find the right stretcher.

"There!" Ferb yelled, startling us all with the loudest sound we'd ever heard come out of him. We raced over to the paramedics, who were maneuvering the stretcher into a little room.

"You kids need to back off." One of them warned.

"No, wait, that's my brother!" I protested. "Please. We have to go with him."

"Are you all family?" The paramedic looked over the mismatched group of kids incredulously.

"Well…" Baljeat began.

"Yes." I cut in quickly. "We're all family. We have to stay with him."

"I don't know…" The paramedic frowned. Phineas moaned from the stretcher. He was wheezing, trying hard to breathe.

"Can…dace…" He breathed. "Ferb…"

"We're here, we're all here." Isabella told him. He tried to smile.

"Isa" He began to cough.

"Shh, shh, it's all right, don't try to speak." I told him.

"All right, you can stay, just don't get in the way." The paramedic decided, letting us all in the room. They got Phineas settled on the bed, wrapping him up in the blankets and hooking him up to several machines. Then they left to get the MRI ready for him. Now that he was breathing more naturally through the machine, we were calmer. But it was still hard to see him so pale and his little face twisted so much as if in concentration where there should have been a smile. I held his tiny, fragile hand as he slept, trying not to think of what might be wrong with him this time.

"This is horrible." Isabella moaned. "I can't believe this is happening."

"He'll pull through." I told her confidently. "He can do anything." I rubbed my brother's hand again. "Can you hear me? Anything. Anything, Phineas."

**So what did you think? Did it suck? Was it the most amazing thing you've ever read? Was it so horrible I should take it down right now and hide my laptop to spare you the pain of reading any more of my work? Was it so cool I should write a second chapter right now? (Just a note, if you do agree with any of the bad things, I will probably just laugh and not listen.)**


	2. Part 2

**Okay so here's the second part of my story 'Anything, Phineas'. I'm probably going to have to do three parts if I want Ferb to have a say in all this. But we'll see how it goes. Also, I really don't know what Phineas' disease or whatever is, so if you know something like it and I get stuff wrong, it's just because I never do research for my stories and not the fault of the story itself. There are going to be no pairings in this, just brother/sister bonding and maybe brother/brother bonding. I wish they would do more of that in the actual episodes. Grr. Anyway, before I get off on a rant that has nothing to do with the story whatsoever, enjoy!**

_I knew I was going to have a relapse._

_I knew all summer._

_I had read up on my condition, and I knew that a lot of people like me didn't live very long._

_I made every day the best day ever half because I didn't know how many days I had left._

_Half because Candace said I could do anything._

_When I was little, I idolized Candace._

_I guess I still do._

_She's smart, funny, caring – she's everything I want to be._

_Buford says she's not all that I make her out to be, that she's mean and cruel and only wants to get us in trouble._

_He doesn't know her like I do._

_She's just a little overprotective, and she freaks out when she doesn't know what to do._

_Maybe she doesn't care about me as much as I care about her._

_Maybe she really does want us to get in trouble._

_I don't care._

_I'll always see her as I have my whole life._

_Because she's the one who gave me wings, even if she worries about how high I fly._

Death is simple.

You just let go. You let go and drift far away into the darkness, then get sucked into the light.

Or at least that's what I've heard.

Living is hard. You have to fight every second to keep yourself from falling. You have to feel the pain of loss and hurt and guilt, the confusion of wrong and right and the shades of gray. You have to learn to tell the difference between people who love you and people who despise you, light and dark, good and bad, like and love. You have to reach beyond your limits to achieve your goals, push yourself to your breaking point to keep from becoming a face in the crowd, and create an original identity that is yours and yours alone without giving into the conformities of the world. You have to decide what to keep secret and what to share, and who to share it with.

You have to come to terms with the fact that your father doesn't have the time or the money or the patience for you.

You have to learn that sometimes even if you love someone they push you away.

You have to see beyond what others have the patience for to understand someone you love.

You have to try things you never thought possible to fill whatever hole seems too big to fill in your life.

And sometimes, you die.

And you leave life, wondering what you did wrong.

**Yeah it's short, but I just wanted to put a little bit of Phineas' feelings in here, because in the show he's always an optimistic little dork (lovable optimistic little dork, but face it, it's true). And I also had to put a little part in here about how he thinks he did something wrong and that's why he's dying. And it looks like we'll be finishing this up in Ferb's pov. This should be interesting.**


	3. Part 3

**Here we go, the last little bit of my very sad story. I was thinking, maybe I could kill someone else for a change in another story like After or The Return or that one musical story my friend challenged me to write. Grr. I just need to think of a plot… Yeah. Anyway. Anything, Phineas Part Three.**

"_Hi! My name is Phineas! What your name?"_

_Those were the first words I heard from an energetic little four-year-old with a triangular head and bright eyes._

_He scared me at first._

_How could all that energy exist in one person?_

_Especially a person that small._

_I'd always known Phineas was short for his age, I just didn't think it would be an issue._

_It never stopped him from doing the impossible._

"_Honey, Ferb doesn't talk to people."_

_That didn't stop him of course._

"_Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!"_

_He taught me to see the world differently._

_He showed me the stars like I'd never seen them before._

_And for once, I had someone who looked at me with admiration and awe shining through his eyes._

"_Wow, Ferb! That was amazing!"_

_He didn't get it._

_He was the one who was amazing._

_Everything I did was just to be around someone so full of life that he could triumph over death itself._

_That's what I used to think._

_The first time I saw him cry, it scared me._

_He had fallen down and cut his knee, and it was bleeding all over the place._

_But still, he tried to smile at me through his pain._

"_It's okay, Phineas," I said._

_Those were the first words I ever said to him._

_They made him instantly stop crying and smile at me, his bright, amazing smile._

"_I knew you could do it!"_

_He always knew I could do it._

_And I took it for granted that he would always be there to see me do it._

I held his hand as he struggled to breathe. I had never noticed just how small he really was. He was a lot shorter than me, and he weighed practically nothing. Whenever he tried to anchor a bunch of balloons with his weight, I had to hold onto him to keep him from floating away. Of course, to Phineas, a 'bunch of balloons' was around thirty. Not that it made a huge difference to a normal person. I felt how cold his hand was getting and checked the heart monitor again, watching as the jumps became further and further apart.

Phineas was dying.

"Get a doctor in here now." I demanded. The nurse looked at me from the doorway.

"I'm afraid all the doctors are busy right now." She said. I glared at her.

"Do it _now_." I told her in a calm, low voice that suggested violence if she didn't comply. Something in my face must have scared her, because she took off down the hall like someone was chasing her. I ignored Candace, Isabella, and Baljeat's stunned looks and turned back to my little brother, gently brushing a lock of red hair off his forehead. "It's okay, Phineas." I said softly. The little boy opened his eyes slowly, looking up at me with a tired expression. "you'll be okay." I said again, as much for his benefit as for mine. "Just think about what we're going to be doing tomorrow." Phineas frowned and I realized that we hadn't done anything today. I laughed. "Don't worry, we can build two things tomorrow. Three if it will make you happy." Phineas tried to smile at me through his pain, just like he always had when he got hurt when we were kids. I squeezed his hand. "Just rest. The doctor's coming." I fell silent, and Phineas kept his eyes on my face.

"F…Fer…Ferb…" He breathed. I leaned in closer to hear him. "Ferb…" He breathed again, then his eyes closed. Panicked, I shook him gently.

"Phineas? Phineas?" My eyes searched his face for a sign. His finger squeezed mine for a moment.

"Carpe…diem…" He whispered, and then he went limp.

The sound that came after that will haunt my dreams until I die.

**So I killed Phineas twice in a row. Not bad, if I do say so myself. But because I'm not completely cruel, I will be including a part four so you people can have some closure. REVIEW!**


End file.
